


No hard feelings

by jessepirpana



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mild Language, Ulrich Stern - Freeform, William Dunbar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessepirpana/pseuds/jessepirpana
Summary: Ulrich feels the need of getting closer with WIlliam. They start spending more time together and they find out what it feels like to be in love.





	No hard feelings

William laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He recently came back from Lyoko where he was trapped to. Possessed by X.A.N.A. 

He kept wondering why did the Warriors save him in the first place. Maybe they got tired to his clone, who was dumb as hell. Or there was other meaning to it which possibly was that the Warriors regretted William getting trapped in Lyoko.  When he was still on Earth, he was a dick to the others. Mostly to Ulrich. They had been competing for the same girl for ages and there is nothing more ridiculous than that.  Sure. Yumi is a hot girl but there’s other fish in the sea.

William listened to the clock ticking on the bedside table. He felt empty now that XANA wasn’t possessing him anymore. WIlliam wasn’t sure how long he had lain there. Probably over an hour already.

He heard a soft knock on the door.

“William?” He knew that voice. “You in there?” 

_ Ulrich _ .

“I need to talk with you.”

“Come in”, William answered, sitting up on the bed. Ulrich opened the door, walked in and sat next to the other boy.

“What up?” William asked, trying to be funny. Ulrich looked at him, serious. 

“I wanna apologize.” Ulrich said, calmly. William raised a brow. “I have been a jerk to you.” Ulrich continued. The other boy was silent. He felt that Ulrich was still about to say something.

“We shouldn’t act this way towards each other, like, we’re always fighting. We are rivalries. We’re always competing, thing after another.” A pause. “I want to be more nicer to you and I wanna be friends with you.

William looked at Ulrich. He still had a questioning look on his face. 

“You mean we weren’t friends before?” William asked.

“Didn’t feel like we were.”

WIlliam thought about Ulrich´s offer. He wanted to accept it but on the other hand, he would slightly miss their competitions. 

“How do you want us to fix this? Our friendship?” WIlliam asked.

“Well um.. We could start spending more time together. Go to movies, have game nights.  Those sort of things. Something Odd and I would do.” Ulrich told. William nodded and fell into his thoughts again. Ulrich stood up. He started to feel frustrated of William not answering his question.

“Come on man.” Ulrich said, offering his own hand for a shake. “For the beginning of our… friendship. Shake it.”

William hesitated for a moment, then he grabbed Ulrich’s hand and shook it.

“No hard feelings from the past?” Ulrich asked as he released William's hand from his grip.

“No hard feelings.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fic to AO3! This is a prologue chapter for a longer fic if I have time to keep on writing this. Tags and characters will be added as the story goes on. Also, the title might change during the time.


End file.
